Futura Uchiha
by focaloca
Summary: Sakura sube a la carroza que la llevara a Inglaterra donde tomara como esposo al principe uchiha Itachi,pero nadie se esperaba que sasuke se encaprichara con la futura esposa de su hermano al punto de querer ser el primer y unico hombre en su vida
1. el comienzo

PROLOGO

_20 de octubre de 1800 _

En algún lugar de Francia una joven sube a una carreta que la llevara hasta Inglaterra para convertirse en la esposa del príncipe Uchiha Itachi, la futura princesa fue elegida por el mismo príncipe en una visita a Francia en la cual quedo encantado con la sobrina del rey, Sakura Haruno. Cualquiera estando en el lugar de Sakura estaría aterrada, pero ella no, en su rostro no se puede ver ni el mas mínimo rastro de miedo, inseguridad o incluso nervios. Ella es demasiado fuerte y orgullosa como para temerle a un hombre o a casarse, Sakura es feminista, algo raro para la época pero no imposible, claro que no se pasa compartiendo sus pensamientos acerca del tema, lo mantiene solo para ella.

El largo viaje paso entre amenas charlas entre Sakura y Hinata, una joven que vino desde Inglaterra enviada por el príncipe Itachi para hacer compañía a su futura esposa.

-Inglaterra es un hermoso lugar para vivir, estoy segura que quedara embelesada con sus hermosos paisajes- dijo la joven de ojos de un extraño color perlado.

-Eso espero, pero obviamente usted no me hablara más que maravillas sobre el país que la vio nacer

-Se equivoca, yo no soy inglesa pero mi esposo si lo es, yo soy italiana

-No quiero ser entrometida pero ¿me podría decir cuál es su apellido de soltera?

-Mi apellido de soltera es Hyuga y no se preocupe, no me parece entrometida esta en todo su derecho de saber quién es la que la esta acompañando en un viaje tan extenso – Mientras más hablaban Sakura se encariñaba mas con su acompañante.

_Si pudiese mantener mi apellido de soltera, no quisiera convertirme en Señorita Uchiha, me encantaría poder conservar el apellido Haruno pero me consuela el saber que llevare el apellido de una familia muy honrada como lo es la de los Uchiha. _

El viaje duro unos cuantos días pero Sakura y Hinata no se aburrieron en ningún momento, hasta ahora la joven Haruno no tenía mucho de qué quejarse respecto a lo que estaba siendo su nueva vida pero es muy temprano para cantar victoria porque su nueva vida recién está comenzando.

La carreta ya estaba entrando atreves del camino que le dejaron liebre las grandes rejas y a Sakura le gustaba todo lo que veía, la mansión era hermosa, eso no lo podía negar y el jardín no se quedaba atrás, la joven Hyuga la miraba conténtenla, le legraba el hecho de que su nueva amiga contemple con tanto asombro lo que se convertiría en su hogar.

Al bajarse de la carrosa las señoritas se encontraron con toda la familia Uchiha en frente, saludaron cortésmente a todos, comenzando por Fukaku y Mikoto Uchiha y continuando con quien Sakura dedujo era el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke, le pareció muy atractivo pero intento no darle mayor importancia y fue a saludar a quien en tan solo unos pocos días seria su marido.

Déjenme saber si le interesa que continúe la historia (tendrá lemon) por favor dejen reviews.

_._


	2. investigando

_24 de octubre de 1800 _

Itachi miraba a su prometida con una sonrisa soñadora, para el Sakura es la esposa y madre perfecta, claro que el todavía no la conoce bien pero es fácil hacerse una idea de su carácter, es una mujer dura y de fácil irritar pero también se nota tiene buenas intenciones y puede ser muy apasionada y cariñosa. El heredero al trono estaba encantado con Sakura y está seguro que había escogido a una reina excelente ya que tarde o temprano es en eso lo que se convertiría Sakura, en la reina de Inglaterra.

Mikoto al igual que su hijo estaba observando a Sakura , Mikoto se fijo en su estatura que no supera la de Itachi lo que la tranquiliza, también examino su pelo que es de un color poco común, vendría a ser pelirrojo pero tiene una inclinación asía el rosa. Debía admitir que estaba considerando el permitirle utilizar ropas rojas y rosadas como las que la joven acostumbraba usar ya que con esos colores resalta mas su extraño color de pelo que con la gama de los azules además el rojo es uno de los colores de la bandera de su nueva patria.

La actual reina de Inglaterra se acerco a Sakura y aprovechando que está presente su hijo Itachi dio a conocer la idea que estaba rondándole la mente.

-Itachi querido, no crees que a Sakura le favorecen más los colores rojos y rosados ¿que los que lleva puestos ahora?

-Madre, estos son los colores de nuestra familia- respondió Itachi sintiéndose un poco ofendido

-Eso ya lo sé hijo mío, pero el rojo forma parte de nuestra bandera, ¿no podríamos hacer una excepción?

-Que vista de los colores que quiera, de todas formas a nadie le va a importar.

-A mi me importa- Itachi respondió enojado a su hermano que se metió en una conversación que no le incumbía.

-Tendrías que estar preocupándote por Inglaterra y no por la ropa que vista alguien que aun ni es tu esposa

-Sasuke no te metas

-No se pelen, ¿Sasuke cómo pudiste cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Antes idolatrabas a Itachi y ahora hasta te peleas con el

-Madre han pasado años desde que deje de "idolatrarlo"

Las discusiones entre Sasuke e Itachi se estaban volviendo algo cotidiano en la mansión. Las únicas veces que había paz eran cuando el menor de los Uchiha se dedicaba solo a ignorar a su hermano o cuando alguno de los dos se encontraba ausente.

-La señorita Haruno puede vestirse de verde si así lo desea- el rey interrumpió la escena que estaban armando su esposa e hijos- Itachi acompáñame, necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante

Sasuke miro como su padre se fue tan rápido como apareció con la única diferencia de que se llevo a su hermano mayor.

El joven Uchiha está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en su reino contrariamente de lo que piensan su hermano mayor y su padre, a él jamás lo incluyen en sus reuniones pero eso no es impedimento para Sasuke, siempre logra enterarse de todo y ahora mismo el ya está al tanto de las revoluciones que amenazan con empeorar, información que su hermano debe estar recibiendo justo en estos instantes.

-Bueno parece ser que podrás utilizar los colores que desees, espero que sean los tonos rosa, te favorecen- hablo la reina con una cálida sonrisa dirigida asía su futura cuñada.

-Tómelo por seguro- respondió la joven Haruno con una sonrisa igual a la de la señora Uchiha.

_25 de octubre de 1800 _

_08:17 AM _

La joven Hyuga ingreso a la habitación de Sakura buscándola, iba a retirarse cuando noto que la puerta de el placar estaba abierta, se acerco con intención de cerrarlo pero al mirar dentro vio una de las tablas de abajo mal ubicadas. La curiosidad pico a Hinata que con timidez se agacho y movió la madera para encontrarse con un cuaderno, la joven estaba aterrada, en cualquier momento podría entrar Sakura y la encontraría hurgando en sus pertenencias. Hinata se lo pensó varias veces pero la curiosidad gano y con poca seguridad abrió el cuaderno para encontrarse con una escritura muy prolija, solo habían dos páginas escritas y la primera tenia fecha, lo escribió hace solo dos días, la joven cegada por la curiosidad comenzó a leer…

_23-octubre-1800 _

_Hoy cuando me encontraba paseando por las cercanías del palacio un pequeño perro paso corriendo casi llevándome con él y se metió entre las plantas y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo seguí y me metí también entre los arbustos donde me quede acariciado al hermoso perro y cuando me disponía a levantarme escuche unos pasos y voces masculinas así que decidí mantenerme escondida, que pensarían eso hombres si me ven salir de entre las plantas toda despeinada. Pude reconocer la voz de Sasuke lo que me sorprendió y la segunda voz no la conocía, hablaban de unos familiares de los Uchiha que según lo que entendí murieron hace poco en un incendio que se dijo fue accidental pero Sasuke y ese otro hombre tenían sus dudas, dijeron que necesitaban más pruebas pero estaban casi seguros que fue "EL" en todo momento se referían al asesino como "EL" jamás mencionaron su nombre, pero Sasuke estaba muy enojado y dijo algo de que alguien capaz de matar a su propia familia debía ser condenado. Si el asesino era de su propia familia debía ser un Uchiha. _

_24-octubre-1800 _

_Este día paso sin demasiadas sorpresas, Itachi me cae muy bien y creo que llegare a enamorarme de él pero su hermano me intriga y de cierta forma que no puedo explicar me atrae, es una persona muy reservada y siendo sincera Itachi también lo es pero Sasuke me dejo intrigada con la última conversación suya que escuche, tanta curiosidad tenía que hoy le saque información a una de las sirvientas que me explico lo del asesinato, resulta ser que la casa incendiada pertenecía al tío de Sasuke que vivía junto con su esposa y su hijo Obito Uchiha quien fue el único sobreviviente gracias a que salió justo unos treinta o veinte minutos antes pero el jardinero de los Uchiha dijo haber visto a Obito en patio trasero de la casa unos tres o cinco minutos antes del incendio pero el jardinero jamás puedo dar un testimonio oficial porque desapareció… no se sabe si murió, solo se desvaneció. _

Hinata no podía creer todo lo que acabo de leer, si bien ella sabía lo del incendio no estaba enterada de lo del jardinero y mucho menos iba a sospechar que el incendio fue intencional. La joven guardo el cuaderno en su lugar y lo dejo todo como lo encontró, con la tabla medio movida y la puerta abierta, Hinata salió de la habitación con solo un pensamiento en mente, volvería a leer el diario de Sakura dentro de unos días.

Veré si mañana ya logro terminar el siguiente capitulo y subirlo ya que en este capitulo todavía no sucedió nada entre Sakura y Sasuke pero tengan paciencia, pronto ocurrirá, recuerden que la historia recién esta comenzando (: Pero espero que igual les haya gustado el cap con o sin sasusaku jajaja y no se olviden de dejar reviews o sino no puede saber que le pareció! (:


	3. ¿el uchiha equivocado?

17 de noviembre de 1800

_Un día antes de la boda Uchiha-Haruno _

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama rememorando las últimas semanas.

_27-octubre-1800 _

_Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras disfrutaba de una tranquila lectura que fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Levante la vista y me tope con los verdes ojos de Sakura, caminaba con indecisión, parecía que venía junto a mi pero no estaba seguro, a lado mío esta la puerta que conduce al recibidor. Para mi sorpresa la molestia rosa se paro frente mío. _

_-Explícame lo del incendio- ¿lo del incendio? Como ella sabía de eso _

_-¿Qué incendio?- dije mientras cambiaba de página mi libro _

_Sakura suspiro y levanto las manos para luego dejarlas caer de nuevo con resignación, podría apostar que antes de entrar a la sala se quedo mirando la puerta un par de minutos preguntándose si debía o no entrar. Ella es esa clase de personas, molestas. _

_-El incendio en el que murió tu tío- se aclaro _

_-Ahh ese, la casa se incendio y el murió dentro con su esposa- al hablar tense la mandíbula, no podía evitarlo _

_-Arrh- Sakura ¿gruño? Bueno la francesa resulta ser cada vez más rara _

_-Sabes perfectamente a me refiero- me miro ceñuda- Quien provoco el incendio ¿Fue óbito no es cierto? _

_Su pregunta me sorprendió y realmente no tengo idea de cómo pudo ella obtener esa información, pero debo asegurarme que no se la mencione a Itachi. _

_-¿Hablaste de esto con Itachi?- pregunte poniéndome serio _

_-No, pero si no me aclaras mis dudas me veré obligada a preguntárselo a el _

_Así que Sakura quiere jugar, pues vamos a jugar_

_-Si me dices como te enteraste del incendio te responderé _

_-Me lo dijo una de las sirvientas _

_-¿Una sirvienta se acerco a ti y te comenzó a hablar sobre el incendio? No soy idiota, ¿Cómo te enteraste del incendio? _

_Sakura me miro mal, como si quisiera pegarme. _

_-Yo las escuche hablando del la muerte de tu tío y me quede con curiosidad así que luego le pedí a una de las sirvientas que me explique lo que sucedió _

_-Hm _

_- Ahora te toca a ti ¿Fue óbito? _

_-¿Que te hace pensar que yo sé quien fue? ¿No te parece que si lo supiese el maldito estaría ya tras las rejas? _

_-Te escuche hablando con alguien _

_-¿Dónde? _

_-En el patio, detrás de un arbusto- dijo sonrojada _

_Sonreí ante lo patética que podía ser Sakura pero luego me levante y deje mi libro en un estante, ella me miraba esperando mi repuesta y justo cuando iba a protestar dije "Itachi y Obito, fueron ellos" Salí de la sala antes de que ella alcance a hacerme mas preguntas. _

Hinata entro a la pieza de Sakura para dejar el vestido de novia al que recién habían arreglado una pequeña flor que se había caído en la última prueba de vestuario de Sakura. La joven Hyuga noto que el colchón estaba movido así que acerco para arreglarlo pero para su sorpresa se encontró con el diario de Sakura, el diario que luego de encontrarlo solo puedo leerlo una vez mas ya que después de eso la peli rosa parece haberlo cambiado de escondite. La joven retomo su lectura

_02-noviembre- 1800 _

_En los últimos días trate varias veces que Sasuke me explicase como es que Itachi está metido en el asesinato pero siempre lograba esquivar mis preguntas y terminabas hablando otros temas, no me molesta hablar con Sasuke es más, me agrada mucho pero la curiosidad sigue latiente por lo que esta vez no dejare que terminemos hablando de cualquier cosa que no sea el incendio. _

_Fui en búsqueda de Sasuke y no lo encontré en ningún lado, solo me quedaba buscarlo en su habitación así que fui hasta ahí y toque la puerta, nadie respondió entonces abrí la puerta me encontré con una imagen que me dejo helada, Sasuke dormido en su cama solo con unos pantalones, dejando su torso al descubierto, su rostro se veía tan sereno, celestial, su labios entreabierto me llamaban, quería besarlos, probarlos, sentirlos en los míos. Sentí como ardía por dentro a causa del deseo pero por más que quisiera quedarme a observarlo tenía que irme, lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto así que antes de hacer algo inapropiado me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero choque con un mueble lo que izo que Sasuke se despertara y me mirara estupefacto. _

_No podía quedarme parada si decir algo, Sasuke creería que era retrasada o una pervertida que venía a espiarlo mientras duerme además de que ya debe de creer que soy una maleducada por entrar a su cuarto sin pedir permiso. _

_-Yo... toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió así que... ¿entre?- eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir en esos momentos y Sasuke me respondió con una madia sonrisa, juro que algo se quemaba dentro de mí. _

_Yo me había ido para aclarar mis dudas y no me iría sin tener respuestas así que como ya se estaba asiendo costumbre le pregunte al Uchiha lo de siempre _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi? Y no quiero que me distraigas con tu sonrisa, ni con… ni con nada- aunque no lo crean me trababa, me enredaba con mis propias palabas, Sasuke me ponía nerviosa eso ya era un hecho. _

_-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que tu adorado Itachi pueda ser un asesino?- hablo enojado, ¿como esa sonrisa tan hermosa puedo desaparecer tan rápido? _

_-¿No tengo derecho a saber más sobre mi futuro esposo?- parecía ser que logre que Sasuke se enojara mas, jamás lo había visto tan furioso. _

_-Solo olvida que alguna vez te dije que fue Itachi, de todos modos terminaras perdonándolo, el amor lo perdona todo. _

_-¿Amor?- sin querer hable en voz alta pero es que me sorprendió mucho la respuesta del pelinegro. _

_- Si, amor _

_Había estado tan distraída con el tema del incendio que en ningún momento me hice de tiempo para calificar mis sentimientos asía Itachi. _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- no sé en que momento Sasuke se acerco tanto, para ser sincera no me di ni cuenta de que se había levantado de la cama. Sasuke acariciaba mi mejilla y yo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, perdida en esos profundos ojos negros, ya era de tarde así que la habitación estaba poco iluminada. _

_-¿Yo amo a Itachi?- La mano de Sasuke se quedo dura en mi rostro, me miraba confuso. _

_-¿Qué quieres lograr con esa pregunta Sakura?- Sasuke estaba al borde del enojo… nuevamente. _

_-Se que parezco, estúpida o hasta retrasada, pero no sé si amo a Itachi- Sasuke se acerco todavía más y sin pensarlo retrocedí para encontrarme con la fría pared en mi espalda. Mi corazón se acelero al sentir a Sasuke tan cerca y fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo obvio. _

_-Creo que me enamore del Uchiha equivocado- dije de golpe. _

_La sonrisa de Sasuke volvió a aparecer en su bello rostro y sin darme tiempo para avergonzarme por mi repentina declaración de amor, me beso, me beso con esos labios que yo tanto deseaba probar y yo le respondí, no me importaba nada mas que no sea el, no me importaba Itachi ni mi reputación, en mi mente solo había lugar para Sasuke. _

_Los besos de Sasuke se volvieron desesperados y posesivos, introdujo su lengua asiendo nuestro beso todavía mas placentero y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de mi vestido. _

_-SAS….SA…SUKE- dije como pude , es difícil concentrarse con los labios del pelinegro recorriendo mi cuello- no podemos seguir. _

_Sasuke dejo mi cuello para atenderme pero su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse, ya se hacia una idea de lo que iba a decirle. _

_-Si lo hacemos Itachi se dará cuenta que le fui infiel- no fui capaz de mirarlo _

_Sasuke me agarro fuerte el brazo y me arrastro a puerta, me saco afuera y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No cabía duda, Sasuke ahora me odiaba, en una de nuestras conversaciones ya me había dicho cuanto odiaba perder ante Itachi y de cierto modo ahora perdió contra Itachi, el tiene algo que el quiere…_

Recuerden dejar reviews, mientras mas reviews reciba mas rápido entregare el próximo capítulo (:

REVIEWS = NUEVOS CAPITULOS


	4. futura uchiha

_17 de noviembre de 1800 _

Un día antes de la boda Uchiha-Haruno

Sakura paseaba por el patio intentando calmar sus nervios, estaba a un día de su casamiento, su nerviosismo se veía reflejado en su caminar apurado y en sus manos que no dejaban de moverse, la joven no hacia mas que pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, su vida cambiaria totalmente, se convertiría en Sakura Uchiha. La futura Uchiha levanto la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión cuyo dueño es nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, ella podría apostar que en estos momentos el se encuentra allí martillándose con recuerdos y con la idea de lo que sucederá dentro de 24 horas.

La joven Haruno no erraba al decir que el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba en esa habitación y tampoco erro al decir que su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por recuerdos porque eso es exactamente lo que sucedía.

_04-noviembre-1800 _

_Desde que eche a Sakura de mi pieza no la había vuelto a ver, estaba seguro de que ella me estaba evitando, era obvio, debía de creer que estaba enojado y valla que lo estoy, hasta ahora no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, ¿tanto le importa lo que piense Itachi?. Sakura tal vez era solo una mujer mas y no debería importarme lo que piense o diga, pero el problema esta justamente en que no puedo, sea o no una cualquiera ella me importa, con sus enormes ojos verdes parece llamarme. Jamas admitiría frente a ella que me importa, seria mostrar una debilidad, cosa que yo mismo me prohíbo, además no es la gran cosa, no es amor, no puede ser amor porque eso no existe y si lo hace es muy difícil de hallar. Buscar el amor y planear encontrarlo es como querer encontrar una persona con alas, simplemente no existen. _

_Se que negar que la deseo es estúpido, la deseo y se lo dejare saber, es la mujer mas adecuada para ser madre de mis hijo, es sana y muy bella, perfecta para concebir a los herederos al trono porque eso es lo que serán… mis hijos heredaran el trono porque yo seré el rey. _

_05-noviembre-1800 _

_Mire la vitrina en frente mío y un collar con forma de flor de cerezo me llamo mucho la atención, era de oro blanco, con una pequeña lagrima brillante en el centro. Entre a la joyería y lo compre, pregunte si hacían inscripciones y para mi fortuna las asían, encargue una inscripción y me dijeron que para la tarde ya estaría listo. Se que normalmente tardan mucho en terminar esta clase de pedidos y mas aun uno tan delicado, detrás de un frágil pétalo, pero ser príncipe tiene sus privilegios. _

_Me encargue de algunos negocios en la ciudad y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco, así que fui a buscar el collar y el pequeño dije. _

_-Príncipe- dijo el hombre asiendo una pequeña reverencia, aquí esta su pedido _

_El anciano me entrego una caja dorada en la cual supuse que se encontraba el collar. Salí de la tienda y fui al castillo. _

Hinata volteo la pagina del diario y continuo leyendo encerrada en la pieza y rezando porque Sakura no entrase.

_06-noviembre-1800 _

_Una sirvienta toco la puerta de mis aposentos para avisarme que el príncipe me esperaba cerca de la laguna. Me arregle y fui rápidamente a al lago, no quería hacer esperar a Itachi. _

_Cuando llegue me encontré con una figura que me daba la espalda, tenía la melena negra igual que la de Itachi pero yo estaba segura de que no se trataba de Itachi, pensé en irme, ya hasta estaba girándome dispuesta a abandonar. _

_-Sakura- dijo Sasuke sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta. _

_-Sasuke… yo no pue _

_-Shh no me importa Itachi, cuando estés con migo el no debe existir, soy yo y solo yo en el que debes pensar, yo debo ser tu primer y último pensamiento del día- Sasuke me hablo autoritariamente pero sin elevar su voz en ningún momento, parecía estar recitando un poema, pero de ser un poema no es uno de amor, es más bien de poder, del poder que el debe tener en mi. _

_-¿Algo más? ¿ No te gustaría también que utilicé un collar con tu nombre?- no se dé donde saque la valentía para enfrentarlo, además lo que me ordeno era algo que yo ya asía, no era ni necesario que él lo mencione. _

_-En realidad estaba pensando en algo muy parecido- dijo riendo, realmente estaba riendo, no era una carcajada mas viniendo de él es todo lo que se puede y debe esperar. _

_- ¿Qué?- pregunte no estaba sorprendida, era casi seguro que se trataba de una simple broma. _

_Sasuke metió su mano en el bolsillo bajo mi atenta mirada ¿en serio sacaría un collar con su nombre de ahí? Lentamente se fue revelando lo que parecía ser una caja dorada. Sasuke se acerco a mi con la caja en manos y creo que mis mejillas se colorearon al percibir su cercanía, algo que venía evitando los últimos días. _

_-Date la vuelta y recógete el pelo _

_Yo me encontraba estupefacta, esto ya no parecía una broma, sin pensar claramente en lo que hacía lo obedecí y mi gire atajando mis cabellos lo mas alto que podía, creo que volverme sumisa es algo muy posible si es que no me alejo de Sasuke. _

_Senti las manos del Uchiha en mi cuello, lo que me causo escalofríos y luego vino el frio del metal. Queria soltar mi pelo para poder mirar el collar pero Sasuke comenzó a besar mi cuello, me estaba preparando mentalmente para detenerlo cuando deje de sentir sus labios, me di la vuelta y lo vi alejándose, caminando con rumbo al castillo, abandonándome y creando un vacio en el estomago, subconscientemente está esperando algo mas, no sé, tal vez algunas palabras de amor o al menos un beso en los labios pero parece ser que esperaba lo imposible. _

_Dejando de lado la tristeza baje la mirada y tome con delicadeza el dije que descansaba en mi cuello, lo estire lo mas que pude para poder mirarlo, era bellísimo. Sin querer deje escapar una soñadora sonrisa al ver el hermoso regalo de Sasuke. Imite a Sasuke y camine directo al castillo, solo quería dejarme caer en la cama y descansar._

_07-noviembere-1800 _

_-Sakura, despierta- escuche la suave voz de Hinata y fui abriendo los ojos._

_Me incorpore bostezando lo mas discretamente posible pero mis manos arrojaron al suelo algunas de las cosas que estaban en mi mesita de noche, entre las cosas que tire se encontraba el collar que me había dado Sasuke que yo me había quitado para dormir. Hinata alzo el collar, lo miro y luego lo dio la vuelta. _

_-Futura Uchiha- dijo sonriendo con ternura- es muy tierno de parte de Itachi, es como prometerte que serás suya._

Iba a alargar el capitulo pero me gusto como terminaba con esa frase (: el próximo cap será mas largo

Gracias Miku Uchiha, Hanna, AndreeaEPtto, ZANGO-1 , kaala, lila-chan13, LOLISGUEVARA, Citrus-Gi Strikis, like-sasusaku8, whisper by angel's , Cris0408 por sus reviews y tambien a todos los que pusieron favorite story, author alert y story alert.

Mientras mas reviews mas rápido traigo el próximo capitulo :) si consigo 10 reviews mas lo traigo en dos días (: son solo 10 pliss! O con 8 me puedo llegar a conformar

Les quiero! Nos leemos


	5. ¿me serias fiel?

_07-noviembre-1800 _

_Baje a desayunar con el collar puesto, no creo que Itachi vea la inscripción, Hinata solo la encontró por casualidad y gracias a dios no hizo muchas preguntas, ella es muy discreta y respeta mucho la intimidad de los demás, eso es algo que admiro mucho en ella. _

_Una ves abajo me encontré con Itachi esperándome frente a las puertas del comedor. _

_-Ya elegí fecha para el compromiso- dijo Itachi mirándome con una sonrisa muy similar a la de Sasuke. _

_-¿Y para cuando seria esa fecha?- pregunte aguantando la respiración _

_- 18 de noviembre- dijo ampliando su sonrisa pero no puede evitar notar que no había verdadero amor reflejado en su mirada, siendo sincera en Sasuke tampoco veía amor, es solo necesidad o al menos eso es lo que me conviene pensar. Ambos me necesitan, Itachi por que pronto tomara el trono y no puede reinar sin una reina y Sasuke para asegurarse herederos de buena procedencia ¿Cómo se todo esto? Lo de Itachi los se por obviedad y lo de Sasuke porque se lo escuche a unas sirvientas, dijeron que el solo busca una mujer digna para ser madre de sus hijos, no le importaba si la amaba o no ya que según el esos sentimientos no son reales, la sirvienta dijo que lo había escuchado de la boca del mismo Sasuke en una conversación que tenia con su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, el esposo de Hinata. _

_- 18 noviembre, ¡eso es en tan solo en once días!- exclame asombrada, toda la boda seria planeada en once días y el vestido se tendría que comenzar a confeccionarse ya mismo. _

_-No te preocupes por nada, ya encargue a gente de confianza la preparación de la boda y todo lo referente con el vestido háblalo con Hinata o mi madre, ellas se encargaran de eso-¿ Acaso Itachi lee la mente? _

_Once días para la boda, once días para convertirme en una Uchiha, once días para olvidar a Sasuke, once días para comenzar una nueva vida. _

_-¿Mi señora me permite un alago?- la sirvienta a la que había escuchado hablar de Sasuke apareció quien sabe de dónde, era rubia y llevaba un paño blanco atado en la cabeza y claro que llevaba el uniforme que lleva todo el personal. _

_-No sería adecuado- respondí secamente, no es porque sea engreída o me crea más que ella pero en sus palabras se denotaban sus malas intenciones, no se exactamente como podrían dañarme palabras que ella califica como un halagos, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. _

_Itachi miraba fijamente a la sirvienta, parecía que la muchacha no le caía muy bien. _

_-Sakura, ¿entramos?- pregunto Itachi_

_-Claro- respondí rápidamente _

_-Lindo collar- me susurro al oído la sirvienta cuando pase cerca para entrar al comedor. La mire sorprendida y ella me respondió con una mueca que supongo es un intento de sonrisa maléfica. _

_Bueno, parece ser que tengo una enemiga, puedo decir que tendré mas cuidado ahora que se que en esta casa las paredes lo ven y escuchan todo. _

Hinata tenía las mejillas rosadas a causa de haber sido nombrado en el diario de la joven. La Hyuga estaba increíblemente emocionada, la historia le parecía asombrosa, tal vez sea por el hecho de que sabe que todo es verídico y además de que conoce a los personajes. Ella sabe el final de la historia, sabe con quién se casara la joven Haruno, ella sabe quién es el que la convertirá en una Uchiha pero eso no le quita la curiosidad o las ganas de seguir leyendo.

Mientras Hinata continuaba con su lectura el príncipe Sasuke seguía recordando todos los momento que vivió con Sakura hasta el momento, recordaba cómo fue que llegaron a este 17 de noviembre, a menos de un día de la boda.

_08-noviembre-1800_

_Mire a Sakura que se encontraba sentada en un banco cerca del lago en donde le di su regalo, me acerque a ella y mi vista se fue inmediatamente a su cuello y me encontré con su blanco cuello, solo, sin el collar que le di._

_-Una sirvienta sabe que me lo diste o al menos eso me insinuó- me dijo respondiendo a mi acusadora mirada. _

_-Hmp… Ino_

_-¿Ino? _

_-Si, la sirvienta_

_-¿Como sabes que se llama Ino, ni siquiera te la describí?- me dijo ligeramente irritada, seguro a causa de mi sequedad. _

_-Porque ella vio el collar en mis manos antes de que te lo entregue, ya me parecía que usaría eso a su favor _

_-¿A su favor? ¿Que gana ella con hacerme quedar mal con Itachi? _

_Sonreí ante la ingenuidad de Sakura, apenas le cuente la razón se quedara petrificada de la sorpresa, eso si no se pone histérica o entra en shock._

_-¿Que acaso no es el sueño de toda amante convertirse en la esposa y más aun cuando se es amante del heredero al trono?- respondí a su pregunta con otra. _

_Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, por unos momentos creí que le saltarían de la cara. Abrió su boca pero la volvió a cerrar, repitió esa acción unas dos veces mas hasta que se le destrabo la lengua. _

_-Ellos…siguen..ya sabes _

_-No, no se _

_-¿Siguen siendo…amantes? _

_-No entiendo tu pregunta- entendía perfectamente su pregunta, no soy idiota, no soy Naruto, pero molestarla era un excelente distractor para alejarme de todos los problemas que tengo y debo agregar que hacer quedar mal a Itachi ante los ojos de Sakura es un bono. _

_-¿Siguen teniendo sexo?- pregunto, apenas logre escuchar lo que dijo. _

_La mire interrogante, levantando mis cejas como invitándola a hablar, yo haría de cuenta que jamás escuche lo que dijo. _

_-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo con la cara completamente roja _

_-¿Quieres saber si ellos siguen haciendo lo que tu te niegas a hacer con migo? _

_Naruto siempre decía que su esposa era muy de sonrojarse, decía que hasta pensaba que podría ser alguna especie de enfermedad, pues si la esposa de Naruto esta enferma Sakura no se queda atrás. _

_-¿Si o no Sasuke? Solo eso pido, un si o un no, nada de comparaciones vergonzosas. _

_-Si_

_-¿Si que? – pregunto Sakura _

_¿No era que solo quería un si o un no? No me sorprendería que en altar cuando le den el "si" ella haga la misma pregunta que acabo de hacerme, y dando por hecho que lo preguntara mas le vale que sea a mi a quien vuelva a hacer esa pregunta y no a Itachi. _

_-Si, Itachi e Ino siguen siendo amantes- la mire a los ojos- la dejara cuando se aburra de ella- dije con mi cara imperturbable, como si estuviese hablando del clima_

_-No quiero casarme con alguien que me sea infiel- dijo Sakura firmemente, con seguridad. _

_-Todos los hombres tienen una amante, no debería sorprenderte_

_-En Francia no- aseguro _

_Parecer ser que la criaron encerrada en una burbuja, me sorprende que conozca la palabra "sexo". _

_-Si tu lo dices. _

_Sakura se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a decirme lo fiel que su padre le era a su madre. _

_-Eso no te consta ¿o acaso espiabas a tu padre? _

_-No, pero jamás trajo a ninguna mujer a la casa _

_-¿Y acaso Itachi trajo a una?_

_Sakura cayó en cuenta de que su padre no era tan santo como ella creía, la agarre delicadamente y la hice mirarme a los ojos, estaba dolida, no se si por lo de su padre o por lo de Itachi, pero si estaba sufriendo. No diré que sufre por mi culpa, yo solo le dije la verdad pero si admitiré que su dolor me duele. _

_Parecía que Sakura se tiraría a llorar en cualquier momento. _

_-¡Odio esta vida! Los hombre pueden hacer lo que les de la gana y es correcto, mientras que las mujeres tenemos que seguir las reglas que ellos ponen _

_Sakura estaba verdaderamente enojada. _

_-¿Cuándo se aburra de ella me será fie..-No la deje terminar, es mejor que ni se ilusione, si se casa con Itachi tendrá todo menos fidelidad. _

_-Solo la cambiara por otra- respondí a su pregunta _

_Se veía tan frágil, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y sus labios rojos debido a que se los muerde para atajarse el llanto. _

_Con una mano la atraje sujetando su cintura y la otra la posicione en su cuello, la pegue a mi y la bese, estaba tensa pero enseguida se relajo disfrutando de nuestro beso. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y profundice el beso, quería distraerla y de paso aprovechar y saborear sus suaves labios. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada._

_-¿Tu me serias fiel?- pregunto Sakura entre pequeños jadeos, sus ojos verdes estaban enrojeciéndose, me miraban fijamente, ella esperaba una respuesta. _

_¿Yo le seria fiel a Sakura? _

Un ruido en la ventana saco al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, eran unas hojas que se movieron por el viento que entraba desde la ventana.

Gracias por leer! espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo (: creo que les deje con mas dudas que antes jaja ¿Con quién se casara Sakura?

Gracias por los reviews! Conseguí los diez que quería, creo que hasta conseguí once! Justo como la cantidad de días hasta la boda jaja

Dejen reviews, quiero saber que les pareció :)

**Reviews= capitulos**


End file.
